


Of hate and broom closets

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoKuroo Week 2020, Bokuto is quite oblivious, Day 6, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Hate Sex, Kuroo could swear that he hates Bokuto!, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, but he's also adorable, it's all Yaku's fault, maybe it's not really hate, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: From the first time Kuroo laid eyes on Bokuto, he hated him. And he kept on hating him, until hedidn't.It was all Yaku's fault for pointing out that their hate was actually oozing sexual tension. Because now Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about the idea of having sex with his worst enemy.Day 6: Enemies to lovers
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Of hate and broom closets

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week continues, and here we have the sixth day. For each day of the week, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Therefore each fic is basically written on a double prompt.
> 
> Day six prompts: Enemies to lovers | ~~Crime/detective au~~  
>  Dialogue prompt: "Fuck you" "Fuck me yourself, coward"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> At first, when I outlined this story, it was supposed to have Mature rating and be way shorter, because the sex scene was supposed to be just a simple “and then they had sex”. As I was writing, however, my brain decided to write the entire sex scene, so it became Explicit and the length of the entire fic got a little out of hand. I really hope you’ll be able to appreciate the result, though!
> 
> I would like to wish you all a happy new year. I would also like to dedicate this fic to all the **amazing** people on the Bokuroo Discord server who have been my great support throughout these past few months of writing Bokuroo. So thank you guys, you are the best!

Kuroo's first year of high school hadn't started long ago, and he was already part of the volleyball team. There were only two other first-years like him on the team. Kai was nice, while Yaku was insufferable and Kuroo definitely couldn't stand him. But he could still find a way to make things work, because it meant being able to finally play on a real high school team. And Nekoma was a good school as well, with a pretty strong team. Maybe not the strongest in the Tokyo prefecture, but still good enough to go head to head with some of the best schools in the area. Or at least one of his second-year senpais kept telling him so, as they were getting the gym ready for a practice match.

There were a few schools in Tokyo they had a friendly rivalry with, and they often organized practice matches against each other in order to get better. In particular, there was a school that apparently they also had training camps with, which was among the very best in Tokyo. And that was exactly the school they were going to face in that practice match: Fukurodani Academy. Sure, Kuroo thought that he was never going to be allowed to play against such an important school at the beginning of his first year, even though it was just a practice match, but he was still incredibly excited at the idea of watching the match in the first place. And he also wanted to see his senpais play, because he hadn't been able to get a real idea of how strong they were while only practicing with them.

When the Fukurodani team arrived, Kuroo took some time to study each one of the players. Most of them looked serious, and several of them were also pretty tall. But there was one in particular who attracted his attention, and not only his actually. Everyone in the gym was looking at the energetic kid with big, bright, golden eyes and a smile that was splitting his face in two. He kept jumping around and yelling, being happy and loud in a way that Kuroo found to be incredibly annoying. That boy was definitely too much, and Kuroo couldn't grasp what it was exactly, but there was something in his behavior that made Kuroo hate him at first sight.

Okay, maybe he didn't actually hate him, but whatever. He still didn't like him, and he didn't want to have to look at that smiling face during the game, because it was distracting. He wanted to concentrate on watching his senpais play, not some overly energetic idiot who was probably just going to cheer from the sidelines.

With that thought in mind, Kuroo tried to stop giving attention to the Fukurodani boy, and instead he started helping his senpais with what was still left to do in order to set the gym before the game. Everyone was helping at that point, not only the Nekoma players but Fukurodani too. Nekoma's first-years got the task of filling the water bottles for everyone on the team, so that the players could easily get a drink during pauses in the middle of the game. Usually it was a manager task, and in fact he could see that there were two young girls doing the same thing for Fukurodani, but Nekoma didn't have a manager so they had to adapt the best they could, using their first-years as if they were managers. Kuroo didn't complain, because impressing his senpais the right way might have meant being able to play for real at some point, which was all he wanted to do.

As he was walking back to his bench carrying an armful of water bottles, Kuroo was bumped into by someone who definitely wasn't looking where they was going. He got taken by surprise and he miraculously managed not to fall, but he dropped the bottles he was holding, spilling water all over the floor. He quickly turn around in order to yell at whoever had walked right into him, only to find himself face to face with Fukurodani's smiling player. Well, what was he saying about just not liking him much? No, now he outright hated him.

After Kai had helped Kuroo clean up the spilled water, as Yaku went to fill the bottles once again, the game was ready to begin. Kuroo was surprised when he saw that Fukurodani was putting the energetic guy in from the beginning of the first set. Usually, first-years weren't allowed to play from the beginning. Did it mean that, in addition to being an annoying pain in the ass outside the court, that guy was a good player as well? It only added elements to the list of reasons why Kuroo couldn't stand the guy.

At the beginning of the second set, after they had lost the first one, the coach put Kuroo on the court, wanting to try and switch the situation up a little bit. Kuroo was incredibly happy to be able to play, because he could finally show everyone what he was really made of. He considered himself a good blocker, after all, and he wanted everyone else to acknowledge it as well. That was the reason why, as soon as he set foot on the court, he immediately sent a challenging look towards the Fukurodani first-year on the other side of the net. He was ready to shut down as many of the other's spikes as he could.

The set started, and Kuroo was at the top of his game. He actually managed to stuff several spikes from the energetic kid, who was starting to get nervous the more he got blocked. Kuroo smirked as he noticed that the other was starting to lose composure. But then, when he was least expecting it, the Fukurodani boy lost it completely. He got mad because he kept getting blocked, so he angled his spike differently as he stared at Kuroo with resentment. And just like that, he aimed the spike directly at Kuroo's face.

Kuroo got caught by surprise, because he definitely hadn't been expecting getting hit in the face, and for that reason he wasn't able to stop the ball in time. He could see the satisfied smirk that the other boy had as he landed back on the court, watching the ball. Then, however, he noticed the expression on the other's face change, as he was starting to panic. And Kuroo couldn't understand what was happening, until he heard the coach call his name. He quickly turned around, and only then he noticed the blood splatter on the floor. His entire face was stinging because of the hit, but when he noticed the blood he immediately brought a hand to his nose, and it came back bloody.

The coach forced him to leave the court and get checked for injuries, and Kuroo was fuming with rage. As he walked out of the gym, Kai accompanying him, he glared with hate in the direction of Fukurodani's idiot. He could see how guilty and worried the boy looked, but he didn't care. He was going to make that kid pay for ruining his face, if it was the last thing he did!

He was only able to return to the gym much later, but he wasn't allowed to play again. He had had his opportunity to play so soon after the beginning of his first year, and he had only been on the court for less than ten minutes before having to leave because of an injury. And he hated it. He sat on the bench, an ice pack pressed against his nose, as he watched the end of the match. He noticed that his new mortal enemy wasn't on the court anymore either. On the contrary, he was curled up on the floor in a corner of the gym, hugging his knees and hiding his face against them, shaking. Kuroo had no idea of what had happened to him, but he didn't care. Whatever it was, the jerk deserved it for breaking his face.

As the match ended with Fukurodani's victory, and both teams started working together to clean the gym, Kuroo saw the boy get up from the floor, two young girls patting his back as a sign of encouragement, and then the boy started making his way towards him. He looked incredibly guilty, probably feeling bad for having hit him in the face.

"I... I wanted to apologize... I'm so sorry for-" the boy started to say the moment he stopped in front of Kuroo, but the new Nekoma player didn't want to hear any of that. He interrupted the other boy with his actions, grabbing him by the shirt with both hands and slamming him against the wall.

"Next time I'll crush you!" he stated, staring at the other dead in the eyes. It was a promise he was making. And he didn't care if the kid looked sad or confused, he just wanted to make him pay.

Kuroo didn't even know what it was about that boy that got on his nerves so much. All he knew was that the more he looked at him, the more he wanted to punch his face. It had never happened to him before. Not even with Yaku, and he definitely couldn't stand Yaku either! He'd never thought that he could find someone he despised more than his new teammate, but apparently that guy from Fukurodani had been able to fuel his hate even more. And now all Kuroo could think about was to destroy him.

* * *

After that practice match, it didn't take long before Nekoma and Fukurodani met again. After all, they had several training camps together throughout the school year, and Kuroo definitely wasn't looking forward to any of them. Okay sure, he loved the idea of training camp, of having the possibility to play set after set against strong teams in order to get better. What he wasn't happy about was the idea of having to see that kid again.

Bokuto Koutarou, that was his name. Kuroo wasn't interested in finding it out, but he learned it nonetheless during the first day of their first training camp. He didn't manage to play against Bokuto during that day, but he managed to watch him play a lot. At first he just glared in Bokuto's direction, because the boy was still a damned good spiker and Kuroo hated that someone he couldn't stand could really be that good. But then, however, he realized that something was starting to get a little off with him.

The more his Nekoma senpais managed to receive his spikes, the more the other was getting agitated. It began the same way it had during their previous practice match, when the other's agitation had led to Bokuto spiking the ball at Kuroo's face. In that occasion, however, he wasn't actually getting mad, but more unsettled. And Kuroo couldn't understand why the other was getting so frustrated, even though he had to admit that seeing the other like that gave him a strong sense of satisfaction. And when Bokuto got outright dejected, looking like he was about to start crying in the middle of the court, Kuroo gave a satisfied smirk as he watched the other getting subbed out.

When the set ended with Nekoma's victory, Kuroo was the one who approached Bokuto, just when the boy was about to start doing a lap of flying falls with the rest of his team. "You're not as good a player as you look like, then" Kuroo commented, doing his best to sound salty.

Bokuto turned in his direction and eyed him with resentment. "Go to hell!" he yelled, pushing Kuroo out of the way before joining his team. Kuroo still felt incredibly satisfied.

* * *

As time kept going by, Kuroo and Bokuto saw each other many more times. Training camp after training camp, practice match after practice match, they managed to build a serious rivalry of the court, each of them wanting nothing more than to destroy the other and prove who was the better player. And their hostility wasn't only on the court. On the contrary, they were even worse when they weren't playing. There was always something about Bokuto's behavior that made Kuroo feel the need to punch his face, and that was the reason why he kept acting like an ass every time the other tried to talk to him. To the point that, after a while, Bokuto stopped trying to be friendly, and he started responding to Kuroo's stingy words and actions the same way.

Kuroo was still always the one starting it, though. Bokuto was only leashing out because he probably couldn't take it anymore to be treated like crap by Kuroo every single time. The only positive note in that entire situation was that, being so concentrated on hating a guy on an opposing team, Kuroo didn't have much time and desire left to hate people on his own team. That was why he even managed to reach a civil understanding with Yaku. They still couldn't call it friendship, not entirely at least, but it was still a good beginning. They were talking to each other in a civil way, which was way better than it had been at the beginning of their first year of high school.

It was now the beginning of second year, and Kuroo was complaining to Yaku about the fact that he didn't want to see Bokuto again. Unfortunately, however, they had a practice match against Fukurodani planned for the following day. If it wasn't for the strong desire to get better by playing against a strong opponent, Kuroo would have probably faked being sick and skipped the game, just so that he didn't have to see Bokuto again.

"This thing with you and Bokuto is getting ridiculous, Kuroo" Yaku commented after hearing Kuroo blabber about it the entire time they cleaned up the gym after practice.

"What do you mean?" Kuroo asked, not sure he understood what the other was saying.

"I mean that you fight like an old married couple, and nowadays your insults are worthy of an angry toddler. Just bang him and get it over with" Yaku spit out in a tone that sounded both derisory and patronizing at the same time. Kuroo felt his entire face heat as if it was in flames.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, not sure that he'd heard correctly. Because Yaku couldn't have certainly been implying that Kuroo needed to have sex with Bokuto for some reason. Kuroo _hated_ Bokuto.

Yaku sighed. "I can see the sexual tension between you two with my naked eyes. Just have sex with him and put us all out of our misery, please!" the shorter boy kept on going with his absurd idea.

Kuroo was shocked. Was that really what Yaku had been able to understand of his hatred towards Bokuto? That it was actually sexual tension? It was just ridiculous! Kuroo wasn't going to stand there and get insulted in such an atrocious way! That was why he turned towards Kenma, who was standing right next to them. His childhood friend was definitely the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world, meaning that if someone could help him shut Yaku up, that was going to be Kenma. Unfortunately, however, his best friend didn't seem to have heard a single word of their conversation, because instead of cleaning the gym he was playing with his phone, giving it his undivided attention. Kuroo sighed and turned back towards Yaku, almost growling in his direction as he was starting to boil with rage. It had taken _ages_ for the two of them to stop bickering about everything, and now all Kuroo wanted to do was to start fighting with Yaku again, because the other had insulted him in a way that he wasn't going to accept.

The biggest problem in Kuroo's life, at the moment, was that for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Yaku's words. Which was stupid, because Yaku had said something horrible and that didn't make any sense. Kuroo definitely _didn't_ want to have sex with Bokuto. Yet the following day, when he saw Bokuto at the practice match, there was only one thought roaming through his mind: the idea of slamming Bokuto against the wall and kiss him senseless. Right there, in front of everyone. Kuroo even ended up slapping his own face, and putting his head under running water in hope that it would manage to cool his thoughts down.

Nothing, however, seemed to work. Yaku had awakened thoughts that he didn't want to have, and now he had no idea of how to shut them down again. That was the reason why, from that moment on, he kept leashing out more and more every time he saw Bokuto, unable to stop himself. He was treating the other boy like crap, even more than usual, and he didn't care that Bokuto was getting offended by his actions.

* * *

It was now the end of second year, and Nekoma had yet again another practice match scheduled against Fukurodani. It was their turn to go to Fukurodani, since the last time they had played at their school. The moment they set foot inside the gym, however, Kuroo immediately started being an ass. Both Yaku and Kenma kept sending him worried looks, that he elected to ignore completely because it was none of their business. Also, he still thought that if he was reacting that way was mostly Yaku's fault for feeding disgusting thoughts of Bokuto to his brain.

The biggest problem was that the more time passed, the more Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about Bokuto. He thought about punching him and kissing him, humiliating him and fucking him. It was quickly driving him crazy, and his so-called friends weren't doing anything to help him get those thoughts out of his head. Yaku and Kenma were both evil, he was certain about that, because otherwise why weren't they doing anything to help him stop thinking about Bokuto?

Before the beginning of the match, Kuroo was so frustrated that he picked a fight with Bokuto for absolutely no reason. The other didn't seem to have appreciated the gesture, because he replied by shoving Kuroo away, panting with rage. And Kuroo's head started summoning traitorous images at that sight, imagining Bokuto naked and panting like that because Kuroo had kissed him until he'd taken his breath away. And _NO_ , he needed to stop thinking like that!

Kuroo wasn't really able to concentrate on the match, still shaken by the altercation with Bokuto, and in the end Nekoma lost. Nobody was saying it, but Kuroo knew all too well that at least part of it was his fault. Because he'd gotten distracted, and his head kept running in the wrong direction. He kept thinking about Bokuto instead of following where the ball was going. Once, he even failed in reading the right moment to jump for the block, making the receive more difficult for Yaku behind him. His teammate even yelled at him to pay attention to what he was doing, but Kuroo could barely hear him. So yes, he knew it was his fault that they had lost. Also, he hadn't managed to shut down more than a couple of Bokuto's spikes, and the other seemed to be in tiptop shape.

When the match was over, Kuroo didn't even care about helping the others clean the gym. He just grabbed his towel and started walking away. As he passed by Bokuto, who at the moment was hugging his first-year setter in a celebratory way that the younger boy didn't seem to be happy about, Kuroo felt the need to spit some venom. After all, he still felt pissed because of the defeat he had just suffered.

"You disgust me" he said with spite, barely looking at Bokuto, before walking past him and storming out of the gym, throwing away his towel as he went.

Kuroo was stomping through a hallway, not even sure about where he was going, only knowing that he needed to put some distance between himself and the gym. He didn't expect to hear quick steps running after him. He didn't pay much attention to the sound, until he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm. Before he could even realize what was happening, he got pulled back, and he found himself slammed against the closest wall, face to face with a raging Bokuto.

"Dude, seriously, what's your problem?" Bokuto yelled at him. He rarely was the one who initiated their fights, usually Kuroo was the one who leashed out first. In that moment, however, Bokuto seemed to be sick and tired of Kuroo's attitude, and ready to do something about it. It only fueled Kuroo's fighting spirit some more.

"Your face is my problem!" Kuroo yelled in reply, throwing his most childish insult ever at Bokuto. It wasn't even a lie, though, because Bokuto's face really _was_ Kuroo's problem. Because he was gorgeous, and he was so close, and Kuroo wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him bloody or kiss him senseless. It was all Yaku's fault, because he would have never thought about Bokuto that way if it hadn't been for his friend's comments.

"Why are you always so rude?" Bokuto tried again to ask, still sounding definitely pissed. Kuroo, however, could also read a hint of desperation in the tone of his voice, and for some reason it only got him more mad about the entire situation. He didn't want to be there, in that hallway, alone with Bokuto. To be honest, he didn't want to be anywhere alone with Bokuto. He wanted the other to get the hell away from him. Instead, Bokuto's hand was still squeezing his arm.

"Because I don't like you!" he replied. His words were nothing compared to the things he usually said to Bokuto when he wanted to insult him, but for some reason he noticed that there was a shadow of what looked like sadness that quickly passed through Bokuto's eyes. The other boy let go of his arm though, and that was on the plus side.

"You know what? I don't like you either!" Bokuto retorted, sounding definitely offended. And after that he turned around and started walking away, almost in a theatrical way. Such a drama queen, that one! Kuroo hated him even more because of that.

He had obtained what he wanted, though. Bokuto was leaving him alone, so that Kuroo didn't have to look at the other's face anymore. For some reason, however, the moment he got what he wanted Kuroo felt the need do something reckless and definitely stupid.

"Wow, now that really makes me sad" he commented with sarcasm as he watched Bokuto go. He didn't have to do it, he shouldn't have done it actually. He should have let Bokuto walk away, and end the discussion like that. Instead, he'd felt the need to say something more, and a second later Bokuto was quickly turning towards him once again.

"You know what? You're a jerk! Fuck you!" Bokuto yelled, cheeks red with rage and panting visibly.

"Fuck me yourself, coward!" Kuroo yelled back at him, not even realizing what he was saying. Only after he had finished speaking, the boy replayed those words in his head. Shit. Had he really said that?

Kuroo, however, wasn't the only one who got a shocked reaction out of what he'd said. In front of him, Bokuto looked like a fish, blinking in surprise with his mouth slightly open. He was staring at Kuroo with confusion, probably not even sure that he'd heart correctly. If Kuroo had the opportunity to make the earth split open and swallow him whole, he would have definitely done it, for as much as he was feeling the need to disappear at the moment. But he knew that it wasn't possible, therefore he needed to be strong. He needed to make sure that Bokuto didn't see any sign of weakness on him.

"What did you just say?" Bokuto barely managed to breathe out, completely confused and even a little desperate. Kuroo almost felt pity for him, but he tried to ignore the sensation.

"Exactly what you heard" he retorted. After all, it was too late to take back what he had said. All he could do, at that point, was to keep looking like the strong one. He was never going to show Bokuto that he'd made a mistake.

At that point, Kuroo had no idea of what to expect. He imagined that Bokuto was going to have an existential crisis and get dejected, or maybe he was going to get so confused that he was going to walk into a wall and pass out. He imagined Bokuto yelling insults at him, or just leaving enraged. He didn't expect to feel a muscled chest press against his own, slamming his back against the wall. Kuroo would have never expected for Bokuto to take action against him.

At first, Kuroo prepared himself for the blow. That was it, Bokuto was going to smash his face with a fist. Instead, as he closed his eyes and prepared for impact, he received an entirely different assault. There were lips against his, and Bokuto was kissing him so voraciously that it felt like he was trying to eat Kuroo alive. After a first moment in which he remained completely stunned, unable to understand what he was even supposed to do, Kuroo let go of all the instincts that he was trying to suppress. He fisted Bokuto's hair with both hands, pulling at it as he returned that kiss with the same hunger that the other was demonstrating.

When they finally pulled back from the kiss, Kuroo's hands were still in Bokuto's hair, while the other was grabbing both of Kuroo's arms so hard that it was probably going to bruise. They were both barely breathing, and for some reason Kuroo felt incredibly exhilarated, like he had never felt before in his entire life. He wanted more, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to take Bokuto's breath away, and have the other suck the life out of him at the same time. Was it really still Yaku's fault at that point? Because sure, his friend might have put those thoughts into his mind, but Kuroo was the one who was taking them to a whole new level.

Bokuto was still looking incredibly hungry as he stared at Kuroo. "Happy to oblige" he said with a smirk on his face. For a couple of seconds, Kuroo wasn't sure about what the other was saying, but then Bokuto let go of him and bent down. Kuroo felt the pressure of a shoulder against his abdomen, and then arms wrapping around his waist. And before he could even understand what was happening, Bokuto was standing again, carrying Kuroo over his right shoulder. It was a demonstration of strength, because Kuroo definitely wasn't a small guy, but Bokuto was carrying him so easily.

"What the hell? Put me down, now!" Kuroo complained when he felt like he could speak again, still definitely surprised by Bokuto's actions.

"Shut up, will you?" was Bokuto's only reply, as the boy kept walking through the hallway. Kuroo had no idea of where the other was taking him, and that was the reason why he started squirming in order to free himself. Bokuto poked him in the side with a finger, probably trying to make him stop, but when Kuroo continued the other had to let him go and put him down. Before Kuroo could say anything, however, Bokuto smiled at him. It was strange, Bokuto had never smiled at him before, and Kuroo's heart beat a little faster. Then Bokuto grabbed his hand and started running, dragging Kuroo along. He couldn't do anything other than to follow.

Kuroo was about to ask Bokuto where the hell they were going, when the other stopped in front of a door. He quickly opened it, pushed Kuroo inside and then followed him in, closing the door behind them. It was completely dark inside, but when Bokuto turned on the light Kuroo realized that they were inside a broom closet. Seriously? He opened his mouth to say something, maybe a sarcastic comment, but before he could speak Bokuto was on him again, kissing him as if his life depended on it. And Kuroo could do nothing other than to reciprocate that kiss.

It didn't take long before Bokuto forced Kuroo to turn around, pushing him with his face against the closed door of the broom closet. Then Bokuto pushed Kuroo's t-shirt upwards, until all Kuroo could do was to raise his arms and let the other take he piece of clothing off of him. As soon as it was gone, Kuroo immediately felt the other's breath on the back of his neck, followed by an open-mouthed kiss. Bokuto's body was pressed against his own, and Kuroo was surprised to feel that the other was hard, the erection tenting Bokuto's shorts now pressed between his thighs. He breathed heavily, as Bokuto quickly kissed his way down Kuroo's back. Was it really happening? Were Bokuto's lips really worshipping his body at the moment? Kuroo had to admit that he loved it, and that he didn't want it to stop.

Once he arrived at the waistband of Kuroo's shorts, Bokuto just grabbed the hem with both hands and pulled down, bringing down Kuroo's underwear as well. For a moment, Kuroo felt incredibly vulnerable, standing naked with his back turned to his mortal enemy, but it didn't take long before those thoughts got kicked out of his head completely. Because Bokuto was grabbing his butt cheeks with strength to separate them, nails digging in the sensible flesh. Then Kuroo hissed in surprise when Bokuto's tongue assaulted his hole.

Was it actually happening? Were they really doing it? He wanted to protest, to say that it wasn't the best idea, but Bokuto was eating his ass and Kuroo really didn't want him to stop. He could barely breathe, and he was incredibly hard himself at that point. All sane thoughts flew out of his mind, because all he cared about was to keep Bokuto exactly where he was. Kuroo hated the guy, he really did, but he'd be lying if he said that he had never imagined the two of them fucking. He was never going to say it out loud, not even under torture, but he _might_ have even touched himself thinking about Bokuto doing exactly what he was doing in that precise moment.

"More... Bokuto, give me more..." Kuroo found himself begging. He would have wanted to keep being the strong one, the one in control, but he was shuddering under Bokuto's touch, and all he wanted was to get more of it, so he asked for it. And Bokuto delivered.

At first, when he felt Bokuto take his face and one of his hands away from him, Kuroo wanted to turn around and yell at him. Then, however, he heard the sound of spitting, and a moment later a finger was trying to penetrate his hole. After that, Bokuto's other hand moved from his ass to his hip, and the other boy stood back up, kissing Kuroo's neck with emphasis.

"I want you... I want you so badly" Bokuto panted in Kuroo's ear. At that, Kuroo tried to steady his breath, but he failed. Because they both wanted it, they both wanted to have sex, so there was no way it wasn't going to happen any moment. For Kuroo, it was the first time, and it was nothing like what he would have ever imagined his first time to be. With a person he hated, using spit as lube, in a broom closet at school; romantic, exactly what he'd been dreaming for! But even though the circumstances weren't living up to his expectations, the act itself was.

Bokuto looked for his mouth, and Kuroo turned partially to the side in order to make their lips crash together. They kissed with tongue and teeth, quickly and messily, until a rivulet of saliva was running down Kuroo's chin; Kuroo didn’t do anything to wipe it out.

As Bokuto went to insert a second finger, Kuroo started feeling pain. A whine escaped his lips, even though he was doing everything in his power in order to keep quiet. He wanted to show Bokuto that he was still certain about what they were doing, and he definitely couldn't do that while he was in pain. What they were doing was nothing more than hate sex, he couldn't allow his enemy to pity him in such a moment. But when he couldn't keep the signs of pain in any longer, Bokuto's lips found his, and all worries disappeared. Then Bokuto's hand on Kuroo's hip started to move lower, towards the front, and before Kuroo could even realize what was happening, Bokuto's fingers were wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck!" Kuroo let out, the only exclamation that could really represent what he was feeling at the moment.

"Yes, that was the intention" Bokuto replied in between kisses on Kuroo's skin, probably feeling funny. Kuroo ignored the comment, closing his eyes and only concentrating on the sensation of Bokuto's hands and mouth on him.

Bokuto took some time to keep fingering Kuroo, adding a third finger not long after the second. It hurt like hell, especially because Bokuto's fingers weren't slick enough in order to easily slip in and out. There was an urgency in Bokuto's actions, however, that kept Kuroo in the moment, making him feel pleasure even though he was in pain. Yes, that was exactly how he had imagined hate sex to be like. Painful, but so full of passion that it ended up being amazingly pleasurable. And Bokuto was giving him exactly what he had imagined.

Everything changed, however, when Bokuto pulled his fingers out of Kuroo's body. He heard the other spit a couple more times, and he imagined Bokuto smear the saliva over his own cock. At that thought, Kuroo tensed a little, and he felt his muscles get rigid when he felt the head of Bokuto's cock press between his butt cheeks. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, until something unexpected happened. Bokuto wrapped both arms around Kuroo's waist, pulling him closer almost delicately.

"Don't worry. I got you" Bokuto whispered in his ear, before proceeding to tenderly kiss his clavicle. Kuroo shivered at that, because it wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't supposed to be gentle, Bokuto wasn't supposed to be sweet. He was supposed to fuck Kuroo with all his might, taking him against that door and not caring if he was screaming in pleasure or pain. That was what Bokuto was supposed to do when having hate sex. Why was he showing affection instead? Now there was a warm feeling of happiness in Kuroo's chest, one that wasn't supposed to be there. Bokuto was ruining everything by making him want to _care_!

Those thoughts, however, disappeared pretty quickly when the other boy actually started penetrating him. Because for as careful as Bokuto was, Kuroo still felt like his entire body was being split in two, and he involuntarily found himself growling in pain. He bit at his lower lip, trying his best to hold back the tears, because he was never going to let Bokuto see him cry. He slammed his hands against the door, and only moments later Bokuto's hands were on his, covering them and caressing them. The gesture wasn't exactly gentle per se, but Kuroo still found it incredibly reassuring, and for some reason he didn't feel like complaining about it.

Bokuto's cock was almost the entire way in, and Kuroo was shaking with pain. The other boy kissed his neck and held his hands with strength, giving him the courage to keep going without changing his mind. It was the most painful thing that ever happened to him in his entire life. Worse than breaking his arm as a child, worse than getting hit by a volleyball on the nose. It was so painful that he felt like it was never going to stop ever again, because he couldn't even imagine how something so excruciating could ever end.

And then, as he was panting with his face pressed against the door, trying to catch his breath, one of Bokuto's hands left his, and went to look for Kuroo's cock once again. He wasn't hard anymore, too in pain to actually keep his erection going, but he felt his own cock twitch the moment Bokuto touched it. The other never stopped kissing every inch of his back and neck that he could reach, and in the meantime he was trying to give Kuroo some pleasure as well. It was a decent distraction, because it was actually starting to work, and soon enough Kuroo was getting hard again.

At that point, Bokuto was moving inside him. Slow thrusts, but deep, each one hurting him more. But he was starting to get used to it, and if he tried to ignore the obvious discomfort of having a dick in his ass, he had to admit that it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all, in fact.

"Go faster" Kuroo even said, managing to probably surprise himself more than Bokuto. But the other didn't complain, and he just did as he had been asked. He steadily started to quicken the pace, until all that Kuroo was able to think about was Bokuto slamming into him, and pushing him more against the door with every thrust.

They were both grunting heavily, completely lost in the act. Passion was guiding them, and it was finally feeling just like Kuroo had imagined hate sex to be like. Passionate but violent, painful but incredibly pleasurable. It was perfect. Plus one of Bokuto's hands was still pumping his cock, while the other had its fingers intertwined with his.

It was perfect, it was amazing, and Kuroo never wanted it to end. He was, however, well aware of the fact that he was getting closer to what was probably going to be the best orgasm of his life. Because Bokuto was still slamming against him, masturbating him in the meantime, and he was completely lost. He could hear that Bokuto was losing control as well, because he kept whispering Kuroo's name in his ear, his voice getting more breathy every time. He knew that soon they were going to let go, and there was no way to prolong the sensation any further.

In the end, Bokuto was the first one to crumble. He almost yelled "Kuroo!" as he came, latching his mouth against Kuroo's neck and not letting go, biting into his flesh as he rode down his orgasm. He didn't pull out of Kuroo though, not immediately at least, and in the meantime he only sped up the rhythm he was using to masturbate Kuroo, in order to bring him to his climax as well. Kuroo closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment the best he could. He took a deep breath, and just like that he spilled his load in Bokuto's hand. Bokuto was still buried inside of him, but he wasn't moving anymore, and Kuroo could feel the other's cock start to soften and slip out of him.

After a first couple of seconds that were well needed in order to catch their breath, the two boys completely let go of each other. Bokuto pulled all the way out of Kuroo and took a step back, putting a distance between them that Kuroo wasn't ready for. He wanted to feel that warm body press against his own once again. But he knew better than to ask for it, that was for sure. What he knew was that at some point he was supposed to turn around and find the courage to look at Bokuto. Was he ever going to look at him the same way, after having sex like that?

The moment Kuroo turned around and his eyes fell on Bokuto, however, he froze completely on the spot. Bokuto was still wearing his t-shirt, but he had his shorts and underwear pooling around his ankles, just like Kuroo, even though the boy had no idea of where his own t-shirt had ended up. Kuroo took a second to gaze at the other boy, immediately noticing that Bokuto was biting at his lower lip, staring with confusion at his left hand that was covered in Kuroo's cum.

Kuroo cleared his voice, to make sure that he was able to speak. "Hey" he then said, attracting Bokuto's attention. The other boy raised his head and looked straight at Kuroo. For a moment he seemed uncertain about what to do, but soon after an amazed expression appeared on his face. Kuroo didn't know what to make of it, especially because a moment later Bokuto was smiling at him with a tenderness that he wasn't expecting, and that managed to confuse him completely. Because looking at him like that, Bokuto really seemed cute, and Kuroo was probably crazy for thinking something like that.

Okay, maybe what they just had wasn't hate sex, after all. Because for it to be hate sex, he needed to hate the other person. And he didn't think he could really hate Bokuto, not now, not after realizing how cute he could really be. That was the reason why he found himself curving the right side of his mouth upwards, and soon enough he was actually smiling. His wanted to be a reassuring gesture, even though he wasn't sure he was managing to convey exactly what he wanted.

He could see, however, that Bokuto looked incredibly vulnerable in that moment. He was almost sad, and he definitely looked like a child who was afraid to tell his parents he had disobeyed. That expression was so out of place on such a spectacular body, especially when said body was almost entirely naked. Kuroo wanted to kiss away his doubts, but he didn't move, because he still had some dignity left; even if he was standing naked in a broom closet after being fucked by someone he hated, or possibly didn't hate as much as he should have.

"I really like you, Kuroo. And I know that you always act like you hate me, but... do you? Do you really hate me?" Bokuto then asked, his voice was a little more than a whisper, to the point that Kuroo barely managed to hear him. He wasn't looking at Kuroo exactly in the eyes, he was staring more at a spot beside his head, and Kuroo noticed it. He didn't call the other boy out for it, though, because hearing him say those words made him feel as if an invisible hand was squeezing at his heart. It really wasn't supposed to happen, but he couldn't stop at that point. Bokuto had managed to make him care.

He sighed, before showing Bokuto a gentle smile. "No, I don't. You're too cute to hate" he acknowledged out loud. He was already mentally kicking himself for saying it, when he noticed Bokuto's reaction. The boy blushed, and his face brightened completely, in a way that was almost blinding. The smile that appeared on Bokuto's face was made of pure happiness, and Kuroo was somehow okay with the idea of having put it there himself.

The smile that Kuroo gave Bokuto in return was gentle, but it didn't last long, because soon he was taking action. He cupped Bokuto's cheeks in his hands and pulled the other boy closer, pressing their lips together. He kissed Bokuto slowly, without the hunger of their first kiss in the hallway, without the passion of the kisses they had exchanged during sex. It was just a kiss. A tender, delicate kiss, almost feather-like, all lips and no tongue.

When Kuroo pulled back, retreating his hands as well, for an awkward moment the two of them just looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. Kuroo was also trying to understand why exactly he was feeling that way, as if Bokuto's smile was able to warm his heart. Then, completely out of the blue, Bokuto threw himself at Kuroo, wrapping his arms around the other boy and holding him close. Kuroo could barely breathe in that embrace, but it was still okay, because he could feel Bokuto's enthusiasm. He could easily see how happy the other was, as he pressed his face against Kuroo's neck and breathed him in. To the point that, slowly and gently, Kuroo raised both arms and started caressing Bokuto's back. He was smiling, even though the other boy couldn't see it.

"Does this mean that you'll stop treating me like crap for no reason?" Bokuto asked all of a sudden, his face still pressed against Kuroo and making it difficult to understand what he was saying. But Kuroo got his words nonetheless, and he noticed the hint of hope transpiring though his voice. He gently rocked the other boy in his arms when he heard him talking.

"Yes, I'll stop. I promise" Kuroo reassured him, because at that point he didn't want to see the other in distress. Bokuto pulled back from Kuroo a little, as much as was needed in order for the two of them to look at each other in the eyes. Bokuto's eyes were almost glistening, leaving Kuroo mesmerized. Damn, he was so beautiful!

"And will you be my boyfriend? _Please_ " Bokuto asked, making Kuroo's heart jump out of his chest and directly into his mouth. He swallowed it back down, terrified that he was going to throw up if he tried to open his mouth and say something. He took a few deep breaths, as he continued to look at Bokuto in complete shock. He wasn't expecting that question, after all. He thought it was just sex and nothing more. Was Bokuto really being serious? By the way he looked almost ready to shed tears, Kuroo imagined that he actually was.

It meant that Kuroo only had to ask himself a question at that point: did he want to be Bokuto's boyfriend? He didn't hate Bokuto, not anymore, and probably he'd never had; he had already figured that out as they were having sex. But did he actually like the other boy enough to want to be with him? If he wanted to be really honest, then yes, he did. He was worried though, because he had no idea of where it was going to take them. But he was willing to give it a try.

"Yes" was all he replied, before kissing Bokuto. The other kissed him back with emphasis, adding tongue into that game of lips.

When they separated, Kuroo was feeling fully calm and satisfied. He leaned back against the door, breathing deeply and looking at his new boyfriend, perfectly content. At that point, the two of them silently agreed that they needed to put their clothes back on. Kuroo was the first one to bend down and pull his underwear and shorts back up. Bokuto's cum was dripping down his thighs, and he hoped that the clothes he was now wearing were enough to hide it. As he looked around for his t-shirt, he noticed that Bokuto had pulled his shorts back up as well, and was now cleaning his hand from Kuroo's cum on a rag he'd found on a shelf behind them. That action made Kuroo smile, because it reminded him that they had just had sex at school. They risked expulsion for that. Or well, Bokuto did, because it wasn't Kuroo's school after all. And if one hour before the idea of Bokuto getting expelled would have been thrilling, now the mere thought pained him, so Kuroo decided to stop thinking about it altogether.

After finding his t-shirt and putting it on, Kuroo offered Bokuto his hand. "Come on" he said with an encouraging tone. Bokuto smiled before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. And like that they left the broom closet that had witnessed their union. As they walked back to the gym, Bokuto beaming with happiness, Kuroo found himself smiling with fondness. Maybe Yaku had been right all along, after all. Kuroo didn't hate Bokuto, he actually liked him quite a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/4KARKrggjs).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
